Rain After the Fireworks
by Dark-Eyed-Resolve
Summary: Set after the time jump, Naruto is home during the Summer Celebration in Konoha. He has flashes of his time with Sasuke during the last time they were together. Yaoi NaruXSasu, NaruXSai Angst, Romance, Sex, Flashbacks...and Rain with Fireworks.


-Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto, simple as that. The italics are used for memory scenes, just to make sure everyone gets that part.

Fireworks after the Rain

Konoha had become a bustling center of activity for the past week. The village of the leaf had been celebrating the summer with a large festival that had been done every year since the founding. The original purpose was to take a break from the work of building and enjoy the fruits of summer harvest but it had taken on special meaning since the wars had happened. It was a time or renewal and time to celebrate the power of life, the power to over come even the darkest of moments. The last night of the celebration was the real climax of the festival, if not the summer itself, since everything after was a slow wane towards fall.

Colorful banners were flying above the houses with each baring a different family crest or saying. It was something of a long standing competition between certain houses with who could be the most elaborate and tasteful…those two don't seem to work well with one another. Businesses would advertise their seasonal specials with panels and hired some the village's artists, or any freelancer passing by, to out do the next one. The streets would be crammed with big displays as owners fought a war with glitz and glamour. It created a colorful landscape none the less, the banners swam through the breeze like shiny fish in a stream.

The people did not escape from a similar fervor, or at least the girls didn't. Many of them spent months for this week just on making the most brilliant of outfits to wear. They had their own costumers to attract so to speak and it was hard to stand out amongst all the other brilliance that was being put out there. They wrapped themselves up in the best silks they or their families could afford, since it had also become a family way of showing off. Some would just find the brightest of hues to wear and others went with detailed and complex scenes or designs to be applied, mostly if they were lucky enough to find someone to take the time and had the skill to do it.

It might sound that this whole thing is nothing more than gilded waste of money, like Konoha has an impressive vain streak. It would be easy to view all of this as frivolous and that it shows the weakness of their social priorities. It is doubtful that Mist or Sound would throw a mid summer party, so why is this at all important? It was important because it showed that life was happening and it would always continue on. Tsunade had suspended all missions for the week and called back the shinobi to the village to join the rest of their brethren in celebration. It had been a comfortable week since the beginning but now the ocean blue sky had begun to gray, it was certainly unclear if any of the golden fireworks would be fired this evening.

There was a noticeable absence from the festival this year, though he hadn't been around to go to one in about three years. The spiky blond hair was rumpled and the blue eyes were slightly red, Naruto hadn't gotten any sleep during the night. Unlike what everyone expected, he was not happy about being here for this…at least not alone. He rolled over on to his back as his eyes searched the ceiling for something of an answer but there would be nothing written here. It was just this big empty space, it didn't even have any texture to at least distract his eyes.

"Worthless ceiling." He muttered in a tired voice before rolling back over on to his side. The scent was just taking him back there, it was filling him with every breath. The soft warmth of summer was mixing with the dampness of upcoming rain, just like it had the last time he had been at the festival. Naruto quickly pulled the blankets over his head with a grunt, trying to block out anymore of that nostalgic air. The flashes of images burst in front of his eyes like the glittering fireworks that everyone was looking forward tonight.

"Just...stop." He pleaded from underneath the sheets, before kicking them off from the growing heat. The covering wiggled in the air before falling slowly down, becoming nothing more than a heap at the side. The boy was still for a moment, as if everything had just been ripped off. Naruto just had to let it loose, he felt he would explode if this scream didn't come out. The roar was course, needy and desperate as it continued on into his room and push through the walls. The fingers dug into the bed and his bare torso began to flex and tense, tiny drips of sweat ran down the rippling body.

He wanted and he craved for Sasuke, each day it only intensified. Each night that he spent alone in his bed was another reason to scream, but he didn't. Jiraya had always been sleeping close by for the past two and half years and he would hear any little peep that might be made. Naruto was now alone in his bed, their bed for few months, if that wasn't going to make him burst…he might as well just be dead or be Sai. Hot pants echoed on after the howl had finished and it was silent again but it wasn't at all peaceful, a great weight was pushing down on the boy's chest while he laid there. The scent …God, it was the cursed hand of time that was tugging at his heart.

_"Sasuke…Wake up." Naruto spoke in a soft but sing songy voice as he crawled over the bed, poised like a cat upon unsuspecting prey. The youth had been bubbling with excitement all week long and constantly be pulling his dark hair counter part with him. Today was the grand finale and that icy bastard was still sleeping, this just would no stand…_

_The kyuubi vessel leaned down further until his nose was almost buried into the thick, black mop of hair. He could smell the soft fragrance that was Sasuke's natural scent that had been wonderfully mixed with the summer air. The sapphire eyes turned up to look at the window and his face quickly faulted._

_"It can't rain!" It was a mixture of a command and a hopeful prayer, as Naruto dashed along the bed and practically trampled the boy underneath the sheets. Sasuke was now awake, and most fully pissed off about it. The figure moved and slowly pulled off the sheets to show a displeased expression upon a pretty face._

_"What the hell are you doing…" A voice full of crankiness, as he spoke for the first time that day. Nimble fingers rubbed his temples and worked into the tangled mess of hair as Sasuke turned his neck to gaze over his shoulder at the worked up blonde._

_"It's going to rain and on today of all days." Naruto grumbled as he leaned outside his window. He looked towards the quickly fading sky as all of the blue was warped into heavy gray clouds, bringing only the promise of rain. The wind grew slowly stronger while bringing the odious message of the weather, it rattled the banners and made the bells chime a distant call. _

_"You're such a baby." He added while he smacked the back of the boy's head in return for that foot he got to his stomach a moment ago. Sasuke glanced up over the head of the shorter boy, even he was somewhat disappointed by the idea of rain. He had been spending too much with the blond and all of his enthusiasm was affecting his judgment. _

_"And you're a kill joy." He replied while rubbing the back of his head, "Can you ever not be cool?". Naruto spun around with surprising quickness for someone who just got up, a brilliant grin spreading on his lightly tanned face. He didn't want for Sasuke's rebuttal before launching himself upon the paler shinobi, with his arms wrapped around the lean figure. The feel of that soft skin against his cheek was enough to chase the dreary idea of rain away, oh it was so soft. _

_"Can you act your age?" Sasuke's answer was lost when he found himself locked up in the embrace. The dark eyes looked down to see the sunshine like hair buried against his torso, which he promptly bopped with his first. It did nothing to change the situation when Naruto wanted something, he pursued it and would not let it go, "Let go…" He was still pretty pissed about being stepped on, or maybe it was because he was woken up. _

_The ninja just shook his head at the request and pressed his lips into the trim abdominal stomach, feeling the sudden tense rise from his counterpart. He reveled in the fact that his Sasuke was so receptive to even the slightly of touches, a faint kiss or a bare touch was all it took. The calloused fingers began to make patterns along that lovely dip in the back, idly mapping the all too familiar area. Nothing was too familiar, Naruto loved to touch feel ever muscle and ever part of the taller boy…he was just intoxicating. A smirk ran across his lips as his hands suddenly pushed downward to cop a feel of those round cheeks._

_"Ow! You didn't need to hit so hard." The hands quickly moving back to the safe area of the lower back._

_"I hate to agree with Sakura but training with Jiraya-sama is beginning to wear off on you." The blushing Uchiha proclaimed while he rested his hand in the golden strands of hair, just letting it roam through his fingers. _

_"Nothing to do with that…just can't help it." The kisses traveling up and up, tracing from his stomach and to his chest before finally getting to that cute lil chin.," You bring the animal in me I guess." Pressing their bodies together, Naruto chuckled and kissed along the other's jaw line to his earlobe which he promptly suckled upon. He was memorizing all the little sounds that Sasuke made, every little pant and whimper that came from a kiss or a bite…which usually got the better noises. Even if the smell of rain was lingering in his hair, Sasuke's scent would always drive him mad. _

_"Ahh." Naruto arched his back as he felt fingers dimpling his ass, "I thought I was the only pervert in the room?" Sasuke's hand sliding up back up his back, idly trailing the tiny scars that remained from the boy's adventures, "Or are you training with Ero-Senin too?" _

_"Just giving you a taste of your own treatment." The dark haired youth said before lopping his arms around his shoulders. A soft pause of time took place as they looked at one another, endless blue meeting the warm darkness. Naruto could be happy just in this moment, everything was so perfectly in order…this fragment of time that was not meant to be. _

"Naruto! Get up!" That high pitched shout came form outside his door and brought back the force of reality. He answered only with a low growl at the request and grabbed the fallen blanket. Nothing was worth going outside for today, nothing was important to him except one person and wrapped himself back up in the sheets. Naruto could hear the requests as the shouts went on and on, wouldn't she just shut up and go away? Everything finally went silent after a couple more calls, now the youth could get back to his dream world. The door was suddenly kicked open where it proceeded to smack into the wall, leaving a good dent from the handle. He was up now, his eyes narrowed as he hopped off his bed and charged for the doorway.

"What the hell…" The ninja was pissed but his surprise took over, his stance slackening as he backed away, "Did you really have to do that to my door, Sakura-chan?" Naruto muttered as he ran his hands over it, noticing how limply it now hung from the hinges. The innocent door had taken the blow from the empowered female and cooled her anger before getting to the kyuubi boy.

"Oh well, I guess I over did it." The girl said softly as she looked away form her own handiwork and stepped inside, "But you should have answered the door…like the first day I dropped by." Sakura explained while looking around the room, noticing the rampant mess was still the same. The pinked haired fatale had been persistent in trying to find why the usually happy go lucky one was so withdrawn this week. She has assumed that he'd be out participating in the events or taken advantage of special ramen deals down that shop.

" Freaking monster strength." Naturo muttered while leaving his door to sway as it hung from one last hinge. The blond didn't even see it coming as the slap smacked against his face and sent him toppling to the floor, "Ow Sakura-chan, why do you have to be so mean," The glaring red print wasn't even soothed by his rubbing, "Are you on your period or something?" Two more loud smacks broke the quiet of the room, followed by the whimpering of the youth.

"You…you…idiot!" A large vein appeared on her equal large forehead as she balled her fist for the kill move." God, you are just so dense…" Sakura could feel her urge to kill fading and fading as she tried to collect her thoughts. The girl had come here for a purpose: to pull the idiot out of his week long banishment, "Anyway, I did bring you something."

Naruto snapped out of his pain induced stupor to see what kind of present he had been brought, even he was still excited by a gift. He didn't bother getting up and just crawled over and crouched in front of her, looking around her figure. The youth hadn't notice the scroll that was strapped along her back, it was huge compared to most of them.

"What's that thing?" He asked in a blunt tone that betrayed his naturally curious nature, maybe he was in a deeper funk than Sakura thought. She looked startled at his un impressed reception to the mysterious scroll but decided to trudge on anyway, her learn arms moving as they undid the straps and let loose the item. The heavy scroll made a thump as it was steady on the ground but still nothing happened, no surprise dogs, frogs, snakes or slugs popped out. Naruto looked at it with a tilted head and a narrowed expression, he was really lost on why Sakura had to break his door to give this to him.

"You just have to open it to find out." She giggled at her own cryptic way of answering which did nothing to solve the mystery. He just looked at her before looking back at the scroll and gave a slight shrug, if opening this would get her to go…might as well get it down as soon as possible. The boy crawled over on all fours over to where the prone item lay and he couldn't see any type of latch, lock or opening at all. The surface was smooth under his touch while his palms searched for the slight indention from where to unfurl the massive roll of paper. A frown was starting to appear on the young, tanned face as his hands scrambled faster around the cylinder object. It only had to go for a few moments longer and Naruto probably would have started cutting it a kunai, but Sakura had her fill of fun and released the seal.

"Ow, what the hell!" He was suddenly smacked in the forehead as it began to unwind. He rubbed his bruise as he watched the ting unravel and slowly fill his room with growing amounts of fine, almost silken, paper. Naruto didn't notice it at first, maybe he was too distracted with that unwelcome whap, but this was not just any scroll; it had been hand painted. The ninja hefted up the folds of paper, which was heavier than he prepared for and stumbled on his return to standing, it rustled and danced as he carried over to his bed. Sakura just watched as she clutched her hands together, muttering a prayer that this would awaken the usual Naruto from slumber. The long roll fluttered in the air as Naruto tried to smooth out, he wanted to see the thing in fullness.

It was gold, just a bright and a brilliant gold light that seemed to mock the sun. The strokes had been applied so perfectly that you didn't even tell they were there, it was like glass. The colors were radiant as oranges, reds and slight purples had been spread along the paper in such a way they seemed to melt into one another. Naruto was so taken back by the sheer presence of color and light that he had to focus just to make out what it was, the symbol of glorious sunrise. It had been done in a stylized way so that the painterly qualities were brought out over the realism of the scene, but the iconic presence of a sun, clouds and sky told enough. Vertical racing down the side his name had been put, the characters were down in fast and bold strikes of crimson so that it would stand out like a flame in the crowd of banners. The youth realized that then, this was a banner for his place since he had neglected to even bother with one this year.

"How did you do this.." It was a question that held a dumbfounded tone behind it while his eyes never moved to even look at his teammate. He was content to just stare and run his fingers lightly over the glossy artwork, he had to test the reality of it.

"I didn't do it." She said in almost meek tone, "Sai did it for you since you were the only place that did put one up." Sakura had implored the ANBU trainee to do this a few nights ago after it appeared that Naruto was not going to be apart of this world of celebration. She was impressed by Sai's willingness and then overwhelmed by his talent, it was a shame that his beautiful talent must become the harbinger of war.

"Sai, well that makes sense I guess." Naruto rubbed his chin as he examined the situation that was presented, "Are you sure there are no dick jokes on this?" He added while looking over his shoulder with a teasing gaze, "I don't want to fly it and something else appear." The boy added as he walked to the nearby window and inhaled the air, the scent of rain was lighter but still present.. maybe fireworks would shower. The wind tugged and the paper floated like the tails of a goldfish, it seemed to create a light source in the hazy gray of the day.

'I guess we weren't talented enough to pull off something like this, Sasuke' They hadn't had such great results from their attempt at making a banner together. It must have been the faint tinge of ink that was left on the paper but there were memories attached to that scent. He would have drifted back to that messy affair: paint splashing, cursing, rolling around and then bodies intertwining…

"You are not going to disappear on me now, Naruto-baka." The hand grasped on to his ear and suddenly jerked him back from the window and from a much more enjoyable setting, "You are coming with me to pick up my outfit for tonight." Sakura would leave no room for a discussion, the hermit boy was going to get out of this rumpled room.

"Ah, let go of my ear!" Naruto pleaded as he his tugging only left to more pain from the iron grip of the she-devil, "That sounds really boring, Sakura-chan." He didn't want to be dragged around all day and be forced to see all the joyous people. Tsunade had ordered everyone to come back and they were still missing someone very important, what was there to be joyous about? This day was just becoming more of chore than the others had been to get through.

"I'll buy you ramen and you can accompany me to the fireworks tonight, how about that?" Sakura thought she was offering the best prize of all, how could Naruto say no to coming with her tonight. The boy was all about getting a date with her after all; or at least that's how things had been when they were younger. They all had grown since those first days together but even she was failing to notice even the simple hints of where the boy's affections truly lay.

"I'll get ramen with you but that's it." He answered in a pouty tone with an expression matched. The blond youth did not want to go to the fireworks, it was the one event he had been avoiding going to since the week had started. Sakura looked shocked as she saw those blue eyes left no room for any prodding or even pounding of her fists; that would be his way then. She sighed and let go of his ear before wiping her hands, as if she was cleaning herself of her teammates depressing mood.

"You can't just sit around all week," Sakura let go of his reddened ear while making her way outside once again.," So get changed and I'll wait for you." She felt proud of herself and her stride was proof of that, now she had managed to pull her counterpart from the brink of despair. He just stared at her with a gloomy expression as the intruder marched on out of his room and leaving an air of arrogance and female behind. Naruto really wanted to prove that pink haired girl wrong but he could face something much worse than his door had gone through, 'Just give her a few hours and disappear before the show.'

The sky might be cloudy and gray but the streets were a bright and excited place to be. People were laughing as little girls ran by in their finest with boys at their heels; though it was questionable if the boys really cared about the girls and didn't just like bothering them. It would be hard for a traveler to detect this was a ninja village with the masks of peace that the villagers wore upon their faces. That was the true power of a shinobi after all, to be able to hide even in plain sight and strike at a sudden moment; which would be the fate of anyone who tried to disturb this scene.

The main walkways were jammed by displays and moving bodies as everyone was out today and everyone was in the same spot it seemed. Naruto followed Sakura as they weaved with bodies with their agile skills, though he was more of letting his body move as his thoughts slide elsewhere. He didn't care to notice all those smiles or laughs, this all to reminiscent of his last festival when Sasuke was around. It was like every one here could care less about him, that Sasuke meant nothing to village…but he meant a lot to one blond boy. The scent of perfumes, hot ramen, fabrics and the smell of the air all were being his tormentors as they brought back his memories, so many of them.

_"Come on, Sasuke!" It was a happy call as the young man hopped over a rather startled woman who was just unlucky to be between ramen and Naruto. The normally unsophisticated boy did a rather elegant flip and landed smoothly as dust kicked under his once again moving feet, time was of the essence. He inhaled the air and could almost taste that hot food, it commanded him to find and devour itself. The passers by dodged and tried to get out of the way of the speeding youth since everyone was aware of his obsession with ramen, and it was the one time only hanabi ramen. The front of store had been elaborately designed with screen panels that towered over the people, brilliant bursts of blues, reds, and gold created fireworks for the eyes. Costumers would stand outside and just look over the pieces of art, some trying to out do others with impressive words and hallow critiques on color, line, shape, etc. The ninja was forced to slow down to an easy walk because of the small crowd and he wasn't very happy about it as his hands were stuffed into his pockets. The blue eyes darted from side to side and behind him but there was no sign of Sasuke, it seemed odd for him to be so far behind. _

_"Where is he?" A slight whine was added to his tone as Naruto pushed his way to the opening of the ramen stand. He found what he wanted as his body almost collide with another one of similar height, he could tell who it was just as his hands ran over the figure. The black hair and narrowed eyes, his face making that too cool for you expression, are parts of his beloved Sasuke who was holding slightly to the blond boy after they ran into one another…though Sasuke would blame it on the other's clumsy actions. _

_"I know you love ramen but keep aware of other people." The Uchiha smirked as his voiced teased the other, probably his second favorite past time, "I was waiting for you since I took the high road." Naruto blinked as he followed the pointed finger to the roof tops then growled at why he hadn't though of doing that. _

_"I got here really quickly but I had to look around for you cause…", He frowned and started poking his finger into the other's chest," You just had to show me up." It looked like another rivalry was going to take off right in the streets. Naruto shifted as the faint fingers of smell tugged at his noise and caused his stomach to rumble, "Eh never mind, I'm here for ramen!" The boy was a bundle of extreme emotions as his stubbornness melted into anticipation of this annual treat. He flicked his hand in a dismissive wave which ended his interest in fighting, "Lets eat now." _

_"Idiot…" Sasuke just smiled as his hands went behind his head, weaving into those spiky strands of ebony hair. The boy strolling into the busy little restaurant, it seemed Naruto was not the only who was excited about this firework dinner. The smells were bold and strong as lingering traces of spices mixed with what he thought was gunpowder, which lifted his eye brows in question. _

_"Old man, old man, I want a large hanabi ramen!" Naruto wasted no time in bolting to the counter before anyone else who was still undecided could get a chance to slow things down. The gained him a few glares that went unanswered by the overly excited youth who was holding to the counter for dear life. The owner of the store looked somewhat embarrassed by the zealous character of his most loyal costumer. The kitchen was quite hot and he took a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow, giving the boy a nod to signal he would be ready with it . A smile spread in a huge wave on the ninja's face as he hopped in the air for a burst of joyous energy. _

_"Yea, the firework special!" Naruto announced to a rather uninterested group of patrons but they merely gave a forced smile and glanced at one another. Sasuke just stood there and let the boy continue with his happy moment, this was the last day of the much needed festival. He dropped his hands to his shoulder where he idly rubbed the mark on his neck, that cursed spot on his body…where Orochimaru laid his claim. The meaning laid heavily on his thoughts and the razorblade smile haunted his dreams but even that had been lessen during this week. _

_"Sasuke! You have to get one too." The dark haired boy was unaware that he had drifted off until he found himself pushed against the counter. He looked over his shoulder and he could see that beaming face of his teammate, who was pretty forceful in getting him to try this meal. A slight blush appeared on his pale cheeks as he leaned forward to speak, "One hanabi ramen". A hand came up and the order would be ready in a few moments. _

_The older gentlemen and his wife walked out of the kitchen and each held a heavy bowl in their hands, the sides of were painted in large bursts of color and a single gold fish that swum the stream of the night sky. Three large sparklers rose over the bowl and showered the area with shimmering light of white, yellow and pink; but the smell was diluted by the intense aroma of the food. The meals were set down before the boys who each gave their own reactions: Naruto who was slobbering in delight and Sasuke was stared at this gaudy setup with mixed emotions. The ramen sloshed for a moment and you could see that even the noodles had been colored so that boring beige was stained by colors. Flicks of something colored gold danced in the water and merely added to the impressive faux firework that the chief had made to fit inside of the bowl. _

_The blond ninja dug right on into his desired meal, happily slurping up the pretty noodles while the sparklers died out and merely smoked. The dark haired counterpart was much more tepid as he poked and swirled the liquid with his chopsticks. He felt embarrassed to eat something that drew so much attention, it felt so childish…no wonder Naruto was enjoying it. Sasuke looked around to make sure no one was around and began to eat, a slight pink tinge on his cheeks. Naruto glanced at him and then felt justified when the other was eating, a light snicker leaving his lips but it was covered by a quick slurp of noodle. He kicked and swung his legs back and forth before letting it go to the side and start brushing the other's leg, which was returned when Uchiha brushed his back. That is how to the two ate their late lunch with the lightest of touches that few would notice, but it was enough for them. It could be problematic if people knew they were a couple, not only since they were young but being so emotionally close to a teammate could complicate missions and protocol. _

_"Sasuke-kun! Naruto." Sakura had seen them and came running up to the duo in at the stand. The light wind caught her long, loose sleeves and made them flutter which gave her the impression of a large butterfly for just a brief second. The sky blue pattern was marked with hundreds of pink petals that had been painted on by a skilled hand, she really stood out against a gray, cloudy day. The girl was going to do her best to show off her outfit to Sasuke, that Ino-pig was not going to beat her today._

_"Sakura-chan! You look so pretty." Naruto exclaimed when he heard the girl's voice, giving a side long glance to his true lover. Sakura just smirked as he ate, the blond had some good acting skills though he did over do it at times. The smaller ninja hopped off his stool to great the girl who was not at all enthused by his reception. _

_"Thank you Naruto." Sakura blushed for a moment before turning her figure to look at Sasuke, "What do you think about it Sasuke-kun." The question was asked with restrained excitement as he held out her sleeves for full effect of the outfit. _

_"Looks nice." Uchiha added though he only glanced at her from the corner of his dark brown eye. The pink haired girl was not satisfied by that shallow comment and tried to move closer so she would really capture his attention. A blur passed and there was Naruto now standing between the girl and boy who was eating his colorful soup, which drew a sigh from Sakura and happy little grin from Sasuke._

_"Hey Sakura-chan, who are you going to the fireworks with!" The boy adjusted his headband while the grin remained on his face. He needed to bother her enough that she would get annoyed and walk away, "Did you ask anyone yet?"_

_"Well I-I was going to ask Sasuke-kun." Sakura blushed a red hue while her hands clasped in front of her. The blond's face dropped into a frown which made him look disappointed because he had been rejected by her but he was more down trodden because he was suppose to spend night with Sasuke. Naruto plopped down in his stool and continued to eat, but mostly just swirled it around and poked at it in depression. _

_"Not interested…" The silent one answered which made both Sakura and Naruto look at him," I don't do fireworks and I'm going to train some more." He lifted the bowl and began to drink the steamy sauce which cut off any debate until his wet lips pulled away, "And you won't become the hokage but sitting around watching a light show." Sasuke commented when looked at Naruto before dropping down from the stool, leaving some money by his mostly empty bowl. _

_"Ah yea, training even during the festival will push me even further ahead!" Naruto quickly gulped down the remain liquid, "Not going to let you get ahead of me, Sasuke." The boy burped when he finished his meal much to chagrin of Sakura who looked somewhat dumbfounded by the pair," Sorry Sakura-chan, I'll make it up to you." He grinned as he ran out of the stand in an attempt to follow Sasuke who was already gone. _

_The boy didn't go too far but deep enough into the forest where they would be alone. Naruto latched on to the dark haired boy from behind and sent them toppling on to the ground. It illicit a grunt and several protests as Sasuke wiggled and squirmed underneath the blond before he freed himself enough to roll over. The sapphire eyes looked down at the deep brown pools and the distant between them shrank, as did the rest of the world. They kissed under the leaves and shadows, hands slide under a shirt and the ticking of zipper going down was barely audible. Naruto would be happy to train at any time but right now…training would have to wait. _

"Naruto! Hey!" The rude noise shattered another memory that was going towards a much happier place. He widened his eyes when the face of Sasuke melted and dissolved into a bowl of a ramen, though not just any ramen, it the sparkling hanabi delight. He wondered how long he had been back in his memories since he didn't remembering ordering anything, or even sitting down. Blue and pink sparkles popped in front of his face but it hardly brought a smile to his face, at least no a real one since the colors seemed so dull this year.

"Do you like it?" Sakura chirped as the teenager finally noticed she was seated beside him with her own firework ramen in front of her, "I remember the last time you were here for a festival you were having one of these." She looked at her own and poked around with her chopsticks before admitting, "I thought these things looked ridiculous though it was so surprising to see Sasuke eating one." The thought still made her giggle.

"Yea, guess it was." He did his best to act happy about this but just the scent of his meal made his heart burn. The dish was so uncommon that it was impossible not to associate it with Sasuke after that day, it was like his fingers were brushing his face instead of the steam. The meal was silent on his side of things as his mouth was made busy with slurping and chewing than trying to make conversation about nothing. Sakura got the hint after awhile of her attempts to open the boy up to talk but nothing seem to get through to him, so she quietly enjoyed the boldly presented meal in defeat.

If the sun could be seen it would be melting down into the horizon right now, it would be vanishing in great waves of orange, red and purple. The clouded gray skies had not lifted throughout the evening, the dampness in the air had only intensified. Even those without sharp senses, they could smell the upcoming rain and most gave a depressed sigh. The whole celebration could be lost because of the uncooperative weather, even though the fireworks were still being prepared. It would be still be some consolation if just a few showered the wet skies with gold and other dazzling colors. The lights had been turned on in the streets; the warm glow reflected the satins and silks of passing people. The young children were pulling on the hands of their slow moving parents since they wanted to get the closest spot possible, as if they couldn't see the sky filling spectacle. Couples had intertwined their hands and walked in matching steps with eyes that would be turned by the exploding night flowers. Everyone seemed to be with someone or at least in a group of people, she felt totally alone in this mass of neighbors and friends.

Sakura had failed in getting Naruto to come to the nocturnal festivities, he had promptly turned her down and left her alone. The girl walked on the well trodden street as her eyes set on the ground and only looking up when someone said hello. A sakura pin, that had been given to her many years ago, held back a wave of soft pink hair from obscuring her face. The outfit she wore this year was made to resemble a soft day break, the bottom was the horizon from which the soft yellow sun was peeking. The whole scene of light blues, whites, and lavenders created a dream like scene that made her ethereal and glowing. Sai had painted it all with amazing skill and expertise, he could do so many things with a brush. The teenager gave a linger sigh as her empty hands swung lightly at her sides, when before her fingers could have brushed lightly against Sasuke's by mistake. That used to be enough for her but she had grown now, it wasn't enough just to have the crush.

'Naruto, you have to move on.' It was the inner dialogue she had wanted to say to her teammate but it would never come out of her lips, 'Sasuke doesn't want to come back, you saw his face…didn't you?' That battle had changed her outlook on everything, she could feel her hope in getting Uchiha back was dissolving in the waters of defeat. That was not the only thing bothering her, something in her was developing for that stupid Naruto. That stupid Naruto who wouldn't come with her to the fireworks because he was too damn stubborn…yes that one.

The blond ninja was away from the spectacle, away from the bursts of light, and out of the rain that was coming this night. He stood outside the door to an apartment, he had been standing there since he had left Sakura. A wind roamed over him and it made his nose twitch, it was carried endless stories that had been withered down to just light smells. Is that the final end to his story with Sasuke? Had it become nothing by a smell on the air? He had spent too much of the day on thinking and didn't want to think anymore, training was always an option but he was craving something else. All of this nostalgia had made Naruto yearn for human contact, well Sasuke contact, but there was someone who made a worthwhile replacement. Sai looked like Sasuke, he sounded like Sasuke, but he didn't smell or act like Sasuke…and rarely did he ever feel the same. With a final glance towards the spot of celebration, the kyuubi vessel pushed opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey!" The air was cut and the boy barely dodged in time as kunai was planted only a few inches from his face.

"You should knock some time, or do friends always just walk on in." Sai always had a tone that you couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or naïve. The dark haired beauty was sitting by the bay window of his apartment at the easel. A black yukata was open and showing the toned contours of his smooth chest, the rest of his lower torso hidden by shadows. There was no moon to offer than light so a dim yellow color filtered from the nearby lamp, the room was hardly well lit. The room didn't have much to it, it looked extremely plain in the eyes of Naruto…who had all types of junk lying around his place.

"Friends drop by unannounced sometimes, it is called a surprise." He grabbed the kunai from the door frame and toy with it in his hands while walking over. Naruto leaned over and squinted his eyes at the blank canvas, just stared like he did at the apartment door.

"I don't get it, what is this suppose to be?" The boy asked when he straightened back up, rubbing the back of his head with a confused look on his face.

"A blank canvas, you idiot, "Sai shook his head, "I am going to paint the fire work display here in a few moments." The artist ran his fingers over the smooth, beige surface where his sensitive fingertips felt the grooves in the fabric, "It will be a good way to remember this week…" The Root members were always kept in secret and this was Sai's first time in experiencing the annual festival, "I thought you would be with everyone else."

"I guess that is one way of making a memory." Naruto added as he slowly walked over to the window, "I couldn't go, just couldn't do it…" He didn't even look to see the other boy's expression while he talked, just staring out into the cloudy night. He wasn't even expecting it when the first firework went off in the night sky, "Looks like it is going to go off anyway."

"Why wouldn't?" The dark eyed youth spoke out for a moment, "It is the big part of the week, what everyone is dieing to see." The soft swish of a bush could be heard by trained ears when the first brushes of ink hit the virgin canvas.

"Cause it is going to rain, can't you even smell it?" The shinobi asked when his head turned though his body remained fixed ,"Let alone feel it? It is thick in the air." Naruto didn't believe that the ANBU trainee was unable to even notice when rain was going to hit, it was a basic outdoor training technique. The room filled with a burst of green light as the second firework went off before it faded away again.

"Yea but why would that stop things?" The young man questioned back and continued to paint away, " They suspend all the other pressing business for some days of fun." That small smile crept along his lips when his face was showered with blue light, "I don't think rain is going to be the enough to stop it." The old man found these events to be products of the softening of Konoha, though some pointed out it has been around since the beginning; he would not be swayed on the uselessness of it all.

"Didn't stop them three years ago either." Naruto finished the conversation when he saw that smile, it was alluring when Sai smile. He had not yet figured out his teammates secrets and couldn't read his mind at all, but that smile always meant something. The smile allowed Sai to speak volumes of hidden words that people assumed would be to subtle for someone like Naruto to get, but he would one way. The pull pulled down the zipper of his jacket, the clicking noise softened by the booms in the background. He cast a long shadow over the easel which each blossoming night flower, which only grew as he walked towards the seated one.

Sai didn't even lower his brush as the blonde approached him and merely added burst of vivid color to the painting. A hand ran over the back of his neck and his head was slowly tilted up and his eyes now looked into pools of blue, before lips brushed his own. They kissed by the painting and neither one breathed, the hand that held brush began to quiver slightly but quickly it was joined and supported. The two were held like that for a brief moment before Naruto pulled back and glanced at the painting, which was merely bright splotches at the moment.

"It might be rude to come in without knocking but it has to be rude to try to paint while being kissed." The youth spoke matter of factly while his fingers slide over the wrist and try to pluck the brush from the hand. The action failed when the fingers went limp and the brush slipped out, falling into Sai's other hand quite easily. That guy always had a trick or something to pull off just to get at Naruto, he was like Sasuke in that sense.

"Told you I was going to paint this as a memory." Sai spoke up while rolling the brush in his left hand. That made Naruto pout down at that all too familiar face before glancing at the bed and straightening back up.

"You can make this memorable without doing a painting, Sai." He said bluntly while his fingers traveled over the bare, toned arm, "I have plenty of memories without doing paintings." The boy needed some relief from all his memories and Sai needed to experience more things than ink on canvas. He tightened his grip and pulled the painter from his seat; which actually surprised that his teammate didn't flip him on to his back and continue to paint. The two remained connected and soon they were close again, it only took brief seconds for their lips to touch. Pulling and tugging at clothing with needy intentions, hands touched and searched in the ever changing colors of the room. The yukata was easy to slip off and allowed Naruto to fully feel up the ninja's body, each and every firm curve of it. They inched every closer to the bed with a trail of clothing growing as Sai was not about to be the only one in his underwear. He fell back on his bed with a soft thump and lounged in front of other boy, teasing Naruto with that smile and a hand that softly cupped his bulge.

The constant explosions of fireworks had been going on for a few minutes now, the flakes of burned gunpowder floating in the wind. Naruto inhaled a breath and could smell the faint traces of smoke which had mixed so finely with the rain. It was all too similar to the last time, way too fucking similar and he needed to bury himself into someone. The blond kicked off his pants and quickly dropped on to the bed over Sai, arms holding him up while their lips met again. Expert hands felt along Naruto's sides while their moans became synched with one another, though Naruto was not all synched with Sai. He wanted Sasuke, he could feel Sasuke in his body; it was threatening to over take him. The air was silent for a prolonged period before drops of rain smacked against the roof and the temperature of the room grew cooler. Pushing his leg up between the ANBU trainee's thighs, he began to gentle rub and tease his still covered crotch…which wouldn't be covered for much longer.

_The fireworks display had been brilliant and inspiring, it had managed to silence Naruto altogether. The blond youth stood there with his head looking up with his eyes wide and that grin spread along his face. The yukata was simple and blue, a series of white spirals traveled along the bottom hem of the outfit. Sasuke stood nearby with a more bored expression upon his pretty face, looking at his dazzled counterpart with a arched brow. He was also wearing a yukata though his was black and bore the Uchiha clan symbol upon the back, it wouldn't be his style to be flashy…he left that to the other two in his unit. _

_"Isn't great, Sasuke!" Naruto asked as a purple, sparkling shower began to ran down from the night sky. _

_"Eh, it's alright but it's going to rain in a moment." The dark haired youth added which only drew a frustrated sigh and frown from his lover. It made him smirk at Naruto's response and took a moment to brush the back of their hands together, it was subtle enough not to be noticed by even trained eyes. _

_"Still got some fireworks.." As soon after their hands touched and a blue glow filled the air, the wind blew up and brought forth the rain. The drops smacked down upon the earth and it took seconds for a full on downpour of water. The mass of shin obi quickly began to shrink as children were grabbed and pulled back to their homes, girls shouting about their one of kind outfits being ruined; and soon the celebration was over. A soft huff and pant could be heard from a nearby tree, where two youths had taken covered from the rain. They were both dripping from head to toe and their clothing clung to the their bodies, outlining the developing builds. Dark brown eyes met with sapphire eyes; they both reached for one another and grabbed a hold on to each respectively wet yukata._

Sai groaned as lips traveled down his from his own lips and circled around his neck, a hot ticklish sensation ran through him. He moved underneath Naruto's body but couldn't get anywhere with his legs spread by a thigh and his hands locked into a mutual embrace. The boy on top nipped and began to bite against the soft skin, tasting the skin with its salty sweetness. He always did this with Sasuke and Sasuke always reacted the same way, the moans and the way his body squirmed against his. So many thoughts were going through his head, he had no idea how he could even concentrate on being with Sai but his body was doing the work. Breaking one hand away, he pushed it down over the taught stomach and began to pluck and pull on the waistband to those skimpy briefs. Sai was now free to use his hand and quickly wrapped his fingers into the others messy hair, ripping his mouth from his neck and claiming the lips for his own. He stroked and rubbed his legs against Naruto's lower half and began to entangle together once more, hot and smooth skin against hot and smooth skin.

_Dripping, humid and damp was all the words his memory would recorded this kiss as, he wouldn't be allowed to forget this moment. Naruto sucked and licked the soft lips that were grabbing at his own, their bodies bumping and grinding against one another. It was probably an immensely stupid idea to be doing this under a tree in the middle of storm but boys will be boys. Their clothing was loose and open it was, but now it had become totally undone. Each was just showing the development of muscles on their figures and the water ran over each little curve and ripple of skin. Rain continued to drip down upon the two from the leaves above their heads, even a few stray, wet ashes had fallen around. The smell was filtering into Naruto's nose, he picked up the unique mixture and it was claimed by this moment in time. Young hands touched and rubbed under the heavy clothing, each one was getting more and more confident about where to touch on his partner. They broke their kiss and just stared for a moment longer before Naruto sat himself on the ground and let Sasuke fall into his lap. _

The kiss grew rougher and harder the more passionate the two became, or at least acted out that way. They each had been stripped of their last shreds of clothing and left fully exposed to one another, something that Sai was slightly uncomfortable with…but he hide it behind a make of seductive airs. He always hide behind a mask, the boy had become so good at it that he didn't need a real one anymore to become someone totally different. He panted heavily as the lips sucked and pressed against his dripping cock, which jumped and tensed each time that tongue traced along the underside of the tip. Naruto moved his lips slowly and firmly over the sensitive flesh while his hands molded and kneaded the round ass that he was about to take. He had never gotten this far with Sasuke, never took the things to such a deep level before Uchiha ran off; but they were only thirteen at the time. Oil dripped and ran down his fingers as he pushed and applied pressure along the tightening entrance, it twitched each time his sensitive finger tips slipped inside. His chest heaving, Sai drew a hot breath when Naruto finally began to invade his body and sparks rocketed into his head. It was a strange mixture of pain and enjoyment, anxiety and ecstasy.

_"Ahhh" Naruto couldn't hold in the moan as he felt Sasuke's cloth encased ass pushing down on his firming cock. The rain had soaked through the yukata and made their underwear just as wet, the thin cloth became practically see through. Sasuke wiggled his hips and begin to grind down in a very slow manner, it looked like the boy had been practicing somewhere…of just had good instincts. Naruto purred away as his flesh was rubbed under the skilled hips but was not merely contented to sit back and enjoy, he always needed to be involved. He quickly cupped and pushed his palm against the shaft of the pale shaft, with the tip peeking out over the top of the underwear. The youth slowly pulled down the briefs enough to fully expose Sasuke's shaft to his eyes and his hand began to stroke and playfully tease it. A series of moans proceed and the boy arching upwards with his yukata slipping down his shoulders, slowly pulled off by its own damp weight. The grinding and rutting continued as they two boys pleased one another in the rain, each swerve of hips and brush of palm made the other sing a hot praise. _

Naruto couldn't get over how good it felt to be inside of another person: the tight, velvet like heat, the smooth skin of Sai's ass against his groin, and the feeling one heart's beat running through his body. It was beyond just getting off, it was being connected and sharing the innermost passions with another person. He was panting as Sai withered and his body flexed and tensed so sensually on the bed, it was enough just to see him react to that initial thrust to make Naruto want to cum. The ninja pushed his hips deeper and deeper until the pert buttocks was pressed tightly against his groin which was giving him a phenomenal massage. He leaned down and began to suck on those damp lips, his fingers digging in and dimpling Sai's chest. The dark haired youth felt complete when Naruto had filled him, he wanted more and pushed himself back to meet the initial pumps; it didn't take long for a dance to begin. They moved as one mind and they breathed as one, it was almost being a competition of who would get the other off first; boys are always competitive.

_A firework thundered over head, it seemed one was able to get off even during this rain. The sky was filled with light and sound, it truly became a goldfish of the night…swimming in the wet, dark water. The bust of gunpowder filtered into the air and was caught on their breath, their moans rising into the shower of dying hanabi light. Naruto moved his hand quicker and quicker over the leaking flesh, where it now glistened from rain and pre. Sasuke grabbed hold of the spiky blond hair and rode on, his round buttocks meeting the needy and grinding hips that drove upward. Everything was becoming so frantic, everything was being torn away and leaving only the two. The cock, trapped within the confines of cloth, was throbbing and full, driving itself into the crack of the boy's ass. The soft cheeks grabbed and worked upon it and brought the out the final act of climax between them. Naruto was the first to cum and wrapped his arms around the riding boy's torso, who arched in synch as his bared flesh spurted out of the hot substance. _

Sai groaned as the nipping lips fell along his chest, he already had several marks against his shoulder and chest from the young man's mouth. He had tightly wrapped his thighs around his waist and pulled him deeper into the hot tightness of his ass. Naturo was pounding harder and harder against him, the room echoed with the smacks of flesh and gasps of passion. He tried to focus but that memory was clogging his thoughts, it was feeding on the scents, the timing, and the feral hormones that were building in his loins. One moment he could see Sai in front of him on the bed with his eyes clouded over in passion; and in the next moment he would see Sasuke over him. It didn't take much more effort to trigger his eruption, he pushed in one final time and let loose.

"Sasuke!"

The morning came and the skies were cleared, all of clouds from the week had vanished under the bright light. Naruto rolled over onto his side and his eyes fluttered open, groaning at the harsh sun and promptly rolled back over. He didn't see Sai beside him and pushed himself up to look around, rubbing his tired eyes. The night was an intense blur and he couldn't remember he shouted Sasuke's name or if that was just from his memory, time had lost it's meaning in that moment. Sai was sitting at the easel like he was when Naruto arrived that night, brushing ink against canvas like before. He glanced over his shoulder when Naruto sat up, giving the boy that smile once more.

"Morning, it was good for you right?" He asked before going back to his brightly colored piece of art.

"Uh, yea…" The young man rubbed the back of his head and got up to dress himself, "How about you?"

"Heh, you did ok." Sai didn't give away much else but he seemed happy enough with that smile. He got up from his seat and threw the other his jacket from where it had laid by the window the night before; caught and slightly fumbled by Naruto's dulled senses.

"How is your painting going?" He felt tense and uncomfortable for some reason, did he really scream out Sasuke's name. Should be apologize? Sai didn't say anything about it and didn't look sad, but he never looked anything other than how he wanted to appear.

"Its coming along, didn't get to see a lot to go on though." Sai answered while he watched Naruto finished dressing. He sighed for a moment before going back to the window and inhaling the morning wind as it rushed in, "Can't even tell there was fireworks last night."

"It all sorta gets carried away." The teenager piped up and adjust his clothing before heading to the door," We will have a training session and all, incase you forgot." He didn't really know what to say but he knew he wanted to leave.

"I remember, I'll see you there." The dark haired youth waved his hand but didn't look back as Naruto slipped out his door. Sai was left alone again and suddenly he let his mask slip from his pretty face, his fingers digging into the window pane.

"Bonds can't be broken."


End file.
